Glee: The Next Generation
by junebug13669
Summary: It's thirteen years after McKinley High's Class of 2012 graduated and gone on with their lives. When Mr. Schuester gets a familiar face in his Spanish class, a new generation of Glee is brought about with plenty of teenaged drama.
1. Pilot, Part One

Glee: The Next Generation

**Summary: It's thirteen years after McKinley High's Class of 2012 graduated and gone on with their lives. When Mr. Schuester gets a familiar face in his Spanish class, a new generation of Glee is brought about with plenty of teenaged drama.**

Beth Corcoran shook her hair out from the pony tail she'd just undone and ran her fingers through it. Playing gently with the ends of her sandy brown hair, she studied her face in the mirror one more time before turning away and pressing the 'play' button on her iHome.

Rachel Berry's voice danced out of the speakers as Beth began readying herself for the day at her new high school. True, McKinley was no Carmel High, but her mother had always said that Beth belonged at McKinley more than she did at Carmel. Beth had had a fit about not being able to join the ranks at Carmel High and as such her mother, Shelby, had offered a truce.

Beth would spend her freshman year at Carmel High but come her sophomore year-and possibly her junior and senior years-Beth would spend her time at McKinley, if only to compare the two.

Beth had agreed sullenly.

So here she was, belting out the lyrics along with her favorite singer as she got ready for her first day of high school at McKinley High.

"Beth! Hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Shelby's voice called from downstairs, where the smell of bacon and eggs was wafting from.

"Coming mom! You can't rush perfection, you know!" she called back, smiling as she heard her mother chuckle and walk away from the bottom of the stairs.

Shortly thereafter, Beth bounced down the stairs, dressed amazingly, hair curled, minimal makeup perfectly applied, and was handed a bacon-egg-and-cheese breakfast muffin by her mother before she flounced out the door, hoping today would be worth it all.

* * *

><p>"Fi! Fiona!"<p>

Fiona Hudson glanced up like a deer caught in the headlights as Drescher Pierce dodged other students as he made his way toward her.

"Jesus, give me strength-"

"I thought you were an atheist." said a voice at her elbow.

"Gah!" Fiona screamed, jumping away in surprise from her best friend Megara Abrams. "Meggie, what have I said about doing that?"

Meggie stuck out her tongue with a wicked grin on her face.

"But you make it so _easy_, Fi. Give me something to work with and we'll chat about me not scaring you."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Princess. Slushie facials and dumpster dives practically every day of last year had to have made _some_ sort of impression...right?" Meggie asked, dodging people's elbows as Fiona dragged her in the opposite direction of home room. "Also, home room is in the other direction."

Fiona dragged Meggie's four foot frame into the closest bathroom and glanced into the hallway, snapping her head back as Drescher's lanky frame strode by.

"I don't know why you refuse to go out with that fine piece of man, Fi. He practially drools over you every time he sees you." Meggie said, leaning on the wall as Fiona let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I don't _want_ him drooling over me Meggie. I can't stand the guy. He's deluded." Fiona said, choosing instead to take up residence in front of the mirror. "Besides, I'm too busy anyways."

"Liar."

"Well, I will be."

"Liar."

"Shut-"

"_Li_-ar." Meggie sing-songed, dancing gleefully out of Fiona's reach and into the hallway. Her books and purse went skittering across the floor as she danced right into one of the nastier jocks.

"Watch it, freak!" he snapped, pushing Meggie aside and stomping a foot down hard on her purse.

"You watch it, Baltes!"

"I'm warning you, Abrams-"

"Take your warning and shove it, dipwad!" Meggie snapped, shoving her belongings back into her purse.

"HEY! Baltes! Back off!" a masculine voice shouted from down the hallway and Meggie glanced up to see Clenton Baltes' fist still in midair from where it would have come down directly on the back of her head.

"We'll chat later, Abrams." Baltes hissed, disappearing into the throng of students crowding the halls as the owner of the voice arrived at the scene.

"You all right Meggie?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Schue." Meggie muttered as Fiona finally peeked out of the bathroom. "You know you just signed my death warrant right?"

"You're being overdramatic."

"I'm a realist, Mr. Schue." Meggie said, swinging her bag over her head and turning to the teacher in exasperation. "Listen, just...next time, let me deal with it, okay? I know the guy personally-he's all talk but no action, y'know what I mean?"

"Whatever you say, Meggie." Mr. Schue said with a chuckle, watching Meggie grab Fiona's arm and drag her back down the hallway. "Puckerman! Step away from the corkboard!" Will hollered as Methuselah "Thusah" Puckerman's black Sharpie drew closer to many of the sign up sheets littering the board.

Thusah took off and Will sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm getting too old for this." he muttered before striding off after the teen, intent on reprimand.

Thusah Puckerman shot around the corner and into the auditorium to escape the Spanish teacher. A call to his dad was exactly what he didn't need on his first day back to school after all that community service he did over the summer to make up for the-

But that wasn't important anymore. It was over and done with.

Thusah shook his head as he settled himself into one of the seats in the balcony until about third period or so. Shutting his eyes, he was about to doze off when a loud scraping echoed into the room, followed by piano music. His eyes fluttered open to land on the redhead pounding away at the piano.

Daisy Russtel concentrated on the black and white keys in front of her, intent on finishing the piece she was composing by the end of the day. It was another angry composition, something she could throw in people's faces and laugh at as they didn't understand the meaning behind it.

Something that was hers and hers alone.

Daisy's let out a huff of aggravation as her head fell into her hands, elbows on the keyboard creating a horrible cacaphony as she growled angrily.

"Stupid writer's block..." she muttered, closing her binder with a snap and moving her fingers back to the keys, picking up a different but familiar tune instead. As her fingers glided over the keys, Daisy's eyes closed in serenity, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

The Jonas Brothers' _Black Keys_ filtered through the auditorium as she pressed down, choosing to create a mashup of _Black Keys_ and HeIsWe's _Happily Ever After_.

Daisy's bubble popped as the late bell rang out announcing that she was, in fact, late to homeroom and she cursed under her breath as she grabbed her binder and ran out at top speed, in no rush to start the day.

* * *

><p>"Buenas Dias, Clase! Mi nombre es Senor Schuester." Will said, writing his name on the blackboard and underlining it with a flourish. He turned back to the class and his face fell at the blank looks he received from most of the freshman class.<p>

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose again, he translated.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Schuester." he deadpanned and there was a murmur of recognition in the class.

"Why didn't you just say that then?" murmured a confused-looking Drescher from his seat in the back of the room. "I mean, speak english, Mr. Schue."

Will sighed, shaking his head and grabbing the work sheets for the class. He'd just begun passing them out when the door flew open and a pretty girl carrying her bag stepped inside.

"Can I help you?" Will asked, shaking off the feeling of familiarity as he approached the front of the class.

"You Mr. Schuester?" the girl asked, turning to dig in her bag for something with complete disregard to Mr. Schue and the rest of the class.

"I am."

"My name's Beth Corcoran. New transfer." she replied snippily, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of her bag and handing it to the teacher.

"Beth Corcoran." Will said in surprise, suddenly realizing exactly _why_ Beth made him look twice. "You're Shelby's daughter, right?"

Beth blinked. She blinked again.

"You know my mom?" she asked and Will chuckled.

"She was my competition a few years back. But, anyways, I'm assuming that this is your first class?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Righto." she said, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

"Take a seat next to Meggie and we'll get back to class. Meggie could you raise your hand?"

Beth glanced at the class and saw a short Asian girl raise her hand with vigor two rows from the back. Sighing in aggravation, Beth made her way to the desk beside Meggie and plopped down, tossing her bag on the floor.

"Hi, I'm Meggie. Well, Megara but I like Meggie better."

"Swell." Beth said, sliding further down in her chair as Mr. Schuester turned back to the board and began teaching.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I maybe continue? I have some ideas but I don't know so review and let me know. Or, y'know, favorite and I'll know you want more.


	2. Pilot, Part Two

Coming out of her fourth period class was an experience for Beth and not one she relished, being covered in cold, red syrup as she tried to find her locker. The jock that had thrown the slushie guffawed as she wiped the burning liquid out of her eyes, blinking madly as she tried to see more than a few inches in front of her.

A few others in the hallway laughed as a gentle hand grabbed her wrist and led her blindly along the hallway. She bumped a couple of people in her endeavor not to hit anyone and mumbled apologies as she was led into a room and to a chair.

"Lean your head back a bit." said a female voice and she did as she was told. A warm wash cloth swiped gently across her face, removing syrup(and her makeup no doubt), and her hair was rinsed into the sink, fingers rubbing her scalp gently.

"You'll wanna change that shirt and soak it before it stains. Cherry isn't as bad as blue raspberry but it comes pretty close." the girl spoke again and Beth opened her eyes to find a pretty girl with half of her golden brown hair pulled back, bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a toffee color and she had bright red streaks running through her hair. "I'm Fiona Hudson."

"Thank you. I mean-" Beth spluttered stupidly before continuing, "I'm Beth. Beth Corcoran. I don't have anything to change into."

"I thought as much, newbie." Fiona said, nodding her head at the door as she picked her bag up off the back of the chair, slinging it over her shoulder. "I got an extra shirt you can wear in my locker."

Beth followed Fiona to her locker where she was handed an overly large striped shirt.

"What the hell was that anyway?" Beth asked, peeling her shirt off and pulling the warm, dry one over her head. The sleeves hung to her thighs and Fiona laughed as she rolled the sleeves over a few times.

"Sorry about the length-the shirt's one of my dad's. And you, Miss Corcoran, were just on the receiving end of your first ever slushie facial. Welcome to McKinley. You've been labelled a loser."

* * *

><p>Thusah awoke from his nap in the auditorium at the end of fifth period with a groan. He really needed to stop sleeping in chairs. He winced as he stood, stretching his body and his back cracked blissfully as he twisted around. He sighed and made his way quietly toward the lunchroom, sighing with relief when he spotted the lunch room door.<p>

"Going somewhere Puckerman?"

Damn. Busted.

Thusah turned guiltily to face Mr. Schue who was leaning against the wall across from the lunch room with a smirk on his face.

"Marker, Puckerman." he said, holding out a hand and Thusah sighed, slapping the Sharpie into the teacher's hand. Will slid the marker into his pocket and looked at Thusah again contemplatively. "You are just like your father."

"I'm nothing like my dad!" Thusah snapped angrily and Will looked a bit miffed at the boy's response. "I'm not a murderer." Thusah hissed, breezing past Will and slamming the lunch room doors opened in his effort to get away from the teacher.

"_Exactly_ like your father." Will muttered, heading back to his office to eat his lunch in solitude.

Only when he'd sat down and remembered the pen in his pocket did he discover that his pocket had been picked.

* * *

><p>Daisy watched the Cheerios practice their routines until one of the girls collapsed after landing a dismount wrong and she snorted at the stupid move.<p>

_She_ would have nailed the dismount.

_She_ wouldn't be the one Coach Sylvester was yelling at through her bull horn.

_She_ would've-

Daisy caught herself before she let her mind wander too much. It had been months since she'd been a Cheerio and, yes she did miss it, but it wasn't her fault she couldn't perform anymore.

She sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder, clunking stiltedly down the stairs of the bleachers and crossing the field toward the school.

She didn't need the Cheerios to be happy.

She didn't.

Honest.

...right?

* * *

><p>Meggie Abrams shrieked when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the nearest locker room. She struggled momentarily, landing a bite on one of the hands restraining her and a yell echoed off the tiles. With a grunt she landed on the floor and she heard laughter and cursing as there was a tearing sound, followed by the sound of her things rolling across the floor.<p>

Her torn messenger bag was thrown on the ground in front of her and she finally looked up. Three jocks, including Baltes, were standing there, grinning at her wickedly.

"Told you we'd chat, Abrams." he said and she shivered before trying to gather her scattered things but a boot on her shoulder pushed her down again. "Now, let's see about getting you to show your betters some respect."

There was a sudden shock of cold followed by burning hot pain and Meggie realized that the jocks had turned the hot water faucet up as far as it would go when they'd shoved her down.

Baltes and his flunkies howled with laughter as Meggie shrieked in surprise, scrabbling up in an effort to get away from the scorching heat. Her foot landed in a puddle and she made a pained noise as she slipped and fell on her tailbone.

The three jocks laughed even harder and Meggie winced as the boys walked away, leaving her a soggy, angry mess on the floor of the shower. Furiously, Meggie pulled herself upright using the water faucet and she sputtered as she finally was able to turn the water off. She wiped at her eyes, pulling her fingers away and cursing when she saw the black they were covered with. She whirled around and stomped to the door of the locker room.

"I _hate_ you, Clenton Baltes! Do you hear me? _**I hate you!**_"

* * *

><p>"Why hello, William. I see your hair is still a landfill of toxic waste. You really should think about the environment, Will. The Ozone layer and all that."<p>

Will sighed in annoyance as Sue's voice filtered through the air behind him as he pulled down the sign up sheet for Glee Club, glancing at the four names that were splayed across the paper. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face as he turned to Sue.

"Sue. Still as debilitatingly verbal as ever." he replied, tucking the paper into one of his folders under Sue's watchful eyes. "How are you today Sue? Have you remembered to take your medication today? Wouldn't want you to start menstruating suddenly-it might throw off your hormonal imbalance."

"Still trying to best me, I see. You. Will. Fail. William. Just like your reprehensible helmet head." Sue growled, sending a glance toward his hair before turning and stalking away as a small grin slid onto Will's face and he headed toward the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Will entered the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and made his way down to the director's desk in the middle of the seats, shuffling papers as he went.<p>

There were four new names on his sign up sheet for New Directions and Will wondered if it would be like that first year. Hopefully, without the baby drama. He glanced down at the four names as the door to the pavilion opened and closed.

_Sara Hubert_

_Lucas Goode_

_Beth Corcoran_

_Liam Karofsky_

"Mr. Schuster?" a bubbly voice came from behind him and he turned to face a girl and two boys. The girl waved at him and smiled so brightly he nearly went blind.

And yet, all he could think of was 'God, please not another Rachel Berry.'

"Mr. Schuster, I'm Sara and these boys are Lucas and Liam. We'd like to try out for the Glee club, New Directions-_ouch! Liam!_" Sara's barely started tirade was interrupted as Liam elbowed her in the ribs, rolling his eyes.

"We're here to try out for Glee, Mr. Schue." Lucas said from behind the duo and Will nodded.

"Whenever you guys are ready." he said, watching as Sara hissed angrily at Liam as they walked toward the front of the room. Sara dropped her bag on the floor and stormed up onto the stage as Liam sat in a seat and Lucas followed Sara up onto the stage, pulling the piano bench out and plopping down and pressing keys.

Sara had just opened her mouth to begin what Will was sure was a monstrous tirade when the door slammed open again and everyone turned to look as Beth Corcoran flew down the aisle wearing a green and navy striped shirt that Will was sure she hadn't been wearing that morning.

"Sorry I'm late! I had...there were things I had to take care of." she murmured, falling into one of the seats by Liam and nodding at him, then turning to the stage to watch.

"Carry on, Sara, if you don't mind." Will said and Sara nodded determinedly before opening her mouth.

"My name is Sara Hubert and I'll be singing _Think of Me_ from the classic Broadway musical _The Phantom of the Opera_."


	3. Pilot, Part Three

"My name is Sara Hubert and I'll be singing _Think of Me_ from the classic Broadway musical _The Phantom of the Opera_."

Sara turned to Lucas and nodded and Lucas began to play the opening chords of the song as Sara turned back to the audience and began to sing.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fades_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of me!_

Will's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline when Sara went up instead of down on the last note and held it for a few moments before it was suddenly cut off as her voice broke. She was a very nice singer but they'd have to work on her range and her ability to hold a note but she could sing so-

"Thanks for trying out Sara, welcome to New Directions." Will said into the mike and Sara squealed, jumping up and down as she made her way off the stage.

"Who wants to go next?" Will called into the room and Liam raised a hand, standing and adjusting his clothes before making his way to the stage.

"I'm Liam. I'm doing _Waiting for the End_ by _Linkin Park_."

Lucas hit a key and Liam grabbed the mike stand, rocking out to the subtle beat before starting the lyrics.

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning_

_Just a voice like a riot rockin' every revision_

_Would you listen to the tone and the violing rhythm_

_And though the words sound steady something's empty within'em_

_Waiting for the end to come_

_Wishing I had strength to stand_

_This is not what I had planned_

_I've got to let it go_

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_What was left when that fire was gone?_

_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong_

_And I don't even know what kind of things I said_

_My mouth kept moving but my mind went dead_

_So, picking up the pieces don't know where to begin_

_The hardest part of ending is starting all again_

_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got!_

Will made a note on the paper beside Liam's name(_Versatile singer. Can rap/sing with ease._) and looked back up at Liam, who stood silently holding the mike stand, waiting for Will to speak.

Will noticed that Liam's knuckles were white around the stand and the boy looked like he was going to be sick if Will didn't say something soon.

"Liam? Take a breath-you made it. Welcome to New Directions." Will said and Liam let out a whoop of joy, complete with fist in the air.

Then, he covered his mouth, turned green and ran off the stage toward the back of the auditorium and what Will could only assume was the bathroom.

He made another note (_Possible stage fright-might be a problem_) and looked up at the stage, where Lucas was shuffling sheet music on the piano. Lucas stood and went to adjust the mike stand in front of the piano before sitting back down.

"Hello?" he asked, tapping the mike and everyone winced as there was feedback. "Sorry. Guess it's on then. I'm Lucas Goode, but everyone calls me 'Goodey' so...uh, yeah. I'm singing 'The Very Thought of You' from the 30's, since it's been done a billion times, so...here we go."

Goodey turned to start the song and Will couldn't help but tap along with the upbeat start the boy had begun and was impressed with how he led it into the slow moving jazz tune before he began to sing.

_The very thought of you_

_And I forget to do_

_Those little ordinary things_

_That everyone ought to do_

_I'm living in a kind of daydream_

_I'm happy as a king_

_And foolish though it may seem_

_To me that's everything_

_The mere idea of you_

_The longing here for you_

_You'll never know how slow the moments go_

_Till I'm near to you_

_I see your face in every flower_

_Your eyes in stars above_

_It's just the thought of you_

_The very thought of you my love_

Goodey ended his singing and swept everyone up in a fast-paced piano piece that wound down with him singing the last verse again and letting the piano echo in the auditorium.

Beth Corcoran applauded half-heartedly, breaking Will from his trance.

"I didn't expect you to know that kind of music, Luke-ah, sorry, Goodey. Very well done and I like your piano skills-we can utilize that in practices. Give Brad a break once in a while. Welcome to New Directions, Goodey."

Goodey simply stuck his clenched fist up in response.

"Beth? Are you gonna sing something?" Will asked into the mike, watching Beth sink further down in her seat. "It's really not that bad, Beth. No one's gonna judge you."

"Fine." Beth said, pushing herself up from the chair and making her way up to Goodey before leaning down and whispering in his ear. The boy nodded and Beth made her way the center of the stage, placing a hand delicately on the mike as Goodey started to play.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_Well, I'd never wanna see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean _

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_But so your gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Do I make it that easy to walk right in and out_

_Of my life?_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Will couldn't help but hear Quinn's voice echo through the auditorium as Beth sang but there was a twinge of something-some sort of longing, for _what_ he didn't know but he recognized it as Noah Puckerman, pure and sweet.

Huh. Now _that's_ something he never thought he'd ever think about Noah Puckerman. Ever.

"Mr. Schue? Some feedback?" Beth's voice knocked Will out of his trance and he internally cursed as his papers went flying everywhere.

"What? Oh, yeah! Definitely. Welcome to New Directions, Beth. Everyone, meetings start every Tuesday for an hour or so after school so please plan accordingly. Beth, can you stay behind please? I'd like to speak with you about something."

Goodey, Sara and Liam all "Ooooo!"ed at Will's request and Beth sneered after them as she approached the aisle Will sat in.

"What's up?" she asked, shifting her bag on her shoulder uncomfortably. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, Beth, you're not in trouble, just a couple of things. First, how's your mom? It's been a while since we've spoken and I was wondering a few things."

"Uh...she's...fine, I guess?"

"Just fine?"

"She's alive. Does that constitute?" Beth asked sarcastically and Will chuckled, handing her a slip of paper.

"This is my cell phone number. I know this comes across as me probably perving on you or whatever you guys are calling it these days, but give that to your mom and ask her to call me please. I'd like to catch up."

"O...kay..."

"Next order of business-weren't you wearing a different shirt this morning? One that actually fit?"

"I, uh-gotta go, Mr. Schue! Just remembered my mom wants me home asap!" Beth said, shooting up the stairs and disappearing through the doors before Will could say another word.

"Figgins." Will said angrily, shoving his papers into his bag and making his own way out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"Mom? I'm home!" Beth called as she shut the front door with a loud bang.<p>

"Up here, baby! And what have I said about slamming the door?" Shelby called from in her office, listening as Beth clomped her way up the stairs and down the hall. A scrap of paper fluttered to her desk and she glanced at it, double-taking before she picked it up and turned to Beth. "What is this?"

"Mr. Schue gave it to me. He wants to talk to you."

"Beth, it's only your first day! What kind of trouble did you-could you even get into?" Shelby asked, running a worried hand through her hair. "And why are you only just getting home? It's a good two hours after school let out...you got detention didn't you? I honestly _don't_ know where this rebellious streak comes from, I thought I raised you right..."

Beth checked her nails as Shelby droned on, knowing better than to interrupt her mother in the middle of a tirade.

"...now you tell me _exactly why _Will Schuester wants to talk to me, young lady and I might not ground you."

"I tried out for Glee club after school and he wanted to talk to you. Something about 'catching up' with you. You two didn't get freaky back then did you? Cause I don't know if I could look at him straight again if that's it." Beth replied, flinching away as she waited for some kind of horror story to fall from her mother's lips.

"Catching up, huh? That's it?"

"That's it."

"No, we didn't hook up. He was my competition when I coached Vocal Adrenaline back in 2009."

"Oh, thank _god_. I was imagining half-siblings and horribly deformed Broadway singers." Beth said, making Shelby chuckle as her daughter left the room.

Reaching for her Blackberry, Shelby manually dialed the number on the paper and waited for it to ring. A masculine voice answered the phone on the fourth ring and Shelby smiled.

"So you wanted to catch up, huh?" she asked, her grin growing at Will's exclaimation of delight at her voice on the other end of the line. They spent the next hour catching up.


	4. Pilot, Part Four

Pilot, Part Four

"Are you _joking_? _Glee club?_ Do you want to ruin my life?"

"Lady, no one cares. You're a Cheerio, you've successfully beaten Daisy Russtel out of the Head Cheerleader spot despite the fact that she's better than you even after last summer, you're dating the Quarterback-who's an absolute moron, by the way-and you're an utter bitch to everyone, including your own family. Congratulations, I think you've fulfilled all the requirements for Time Magazine's HBIC Awards." Sara snapped as she made herself dinner, watching the plate rotate in the microwave in boredom.

She wasn't surprised when her sister came home in a huff, turning on her for joining Glee club and how Sara's idiocy would bring down Lady's own popularity.

"C'mon, Sara. At least have the decency to-"

"Like you've had the decency to anybody in this family since you became Head Cheerio? Like you've practically spit in Mom's face after all she's done for you? Like how you don't even acknowledge your own _sister_ in the hallway on her first day of high school? How you've made me...you know what, Lady? You're right. You're absolutely right. You do deserve decency."

Lady sighed and closed her eyes happily, letting out a noise of surprise when something hit her in the face. She pulled the offending object away and looked at it in confusion.

"What is this?"

"It's called 'clothing'. Cover yourself up and you'll get all the decency you deserve, bitch." Sara said, pulling her dinner from the microwave and disappearing into her room.

"C'mon guys, this isn't that hard." Will said in agitation, rubbing the bridge of his nose as Sara tripped going left instead of right. Again. "Sara, I thought you said you took dance lessons."

"I did."

"You did. When _did_ you?"

"Third grade." Sara replied, turning a violent shade of pink and trying to disappear into herself.

"Third gr-you know what? Forget about it. We'll just do it again. Once more from the top." Will said and everyone groaned. "It's not that bad."

"Tell that to my feet." Goodey snapped, sitting on a nearby chair and crossing his arms. "Mr. Schue I think we're trying to run on a pipe dream here."

"Pipe dreams?" Will asked, glancing around the room at the other kids, who were spread around the bleachers looking defeated. "Is that-is that what you guys really believe?"

The room was silent until Liam spoke.

"Kinda, Mr. Schue. It's not like anything's panning out or anything."

Will glanced up at Beth, who cocked an eyebrow as she bit a pencil.

"Get out a piece of paper."

There was a rustle of paper as everyone reached into bags and notebooks.

"Good. Now I want you to write five things on that piece of paper." Will said, writing on the whiteboard as he spoke, making the list as he went. "One, why you joined Glee club. Two, your favorite song. Three, your favorite musician or artist. Four, what you want to do in life and finally, Five, based on appearance and what you know about them, list a song and it's artist for every person in this room, myself included."

There was a scratching of pens and pencils as the small group spent the next half an hour on Will's lists, occasionally zoning out as they thought.

Beth was the first person done, approaching hesitantly and handing the paper to Mr. Schue.

"Thanks, Beth. Go take a seat until everyone else is done and I'll give you guys your assignments for next week."

Next to hand in their paper was Sara, then Goodey and, finally, Liam. Will shuffled the papers around in his hands after making sure that no one had written their names on the paper(or whiting it out if they had) and stood before the group.

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to give each of you one of these papers-"

"Hey!"

"You _never_ said anything about-"

"I don't see why you have a problem-"

"Everybody shut up!"

The last yell was from Beth and effectively made everyone stop talking so she could speak.

"Now, I don't see why we can't just let him talk and see what exactly he wants us to _do_ with these papers. I doubt he's going to ask us to plaster them around the school and it's highly unlikely that your deepest, darkest secrets are splattered across them so shut up and let him talk."

"I-thank you, Beth. A little less 'angry diva' next time, maybe. Now, I'm going to hand you a sheet randomly-I've made sure there aren't names on them so don't worry about that-and then tell you what to do. If you get your sheet please hand it back and I'll shuffle the papers again until everyone has someone else's paper."

Will made sure everyone had a paper before he continued with his lesson plan.

"Now, look at your paper. See what other people think about you and I want you to come in next week with a performance of the song on the paper, regardless of whether or not you like the song or think it's your 'type' of music. Then, whoever wrote the paper will reveal themselves and tell us what made them think that way about that person. Capiche? Good! You can go home now! Have a nice night!"

Will clapped his hands once and grabbed his paper off the piano, sticking them in his bag and walking out of the room, leaving his four confused students sitting in silence.

"The hell?" Goodey asked, staring at his paper and shaking his head before he shoved in his bag and followed. Slowly the rest trickled out of the room and it was empty.

Beth found Fiona Hudson at her locker two days later and held out the striped shirt, which Fiona shoved in her locker as she got her books out for her next class.

"Thanks for the loaner, Fiona. I do appreciate it." Beth said and Fiona laughed, waving her hand in a 'don't worry about it' sort of gesture.

"Please, please, _please_ call me, Fi. Fiona's just too stuffy all the time, y'know? Fiona this and Fiona that." Fiona replied, closing her locker and making a face. "Hey, did you get slushied again?"

"No. I managed to duck out of the way when I saw that jock coming toward me."

"Ahh, I see." Fiona said, pulling out a finger gun and starting to sing the James Bond theme song as she pretended to shoot people down in the hall. "Pow! Pow pow! Pow! Bang! Take that!"

"Hey, you're pretty good. You should try out." Beth said, noticing Fi's voice as they trekked down the hallway toward first period. "You'd help out a lot."

"Wait, what am I good at? And why am I trying out? And what am I trying out for?" Fiona asked as they made their way to the spot where they would have to seperate and Beth pulled Fiona aside.

"You're a pretty good singer, so you should try out for Glee club. We could use anybody we can get right now. And you can help me with my assignment this week."

"Glee, huh? I'll talk to my dad about it. See if he's down with showtunes." Fiona said and before Beth could correct her, she was gone as the late bell rang.

"Shit!" Beth cursed as she made a break for Mr. Schue's class room again, hoping that if she explained herself she might get out of detention.

Meggie finally managed to catch up to Fiona at the same moment that Drescher caught her at her locker.

"Fi! Fiona! What's this I hear about you joining Glee club?" Meggie screeched and both Fi and Drescher winced at the pitch.

"Fiona, I was-"

"Hang on a sec, Drescher. I never said-I told Beth I'd ask my dad! I made no promises!" Fi protested, dodging around Drescher to avoid Meggie's deathgrip until Meggie managed to grab Fiona _around_ Drescher, one sleeve held in each hand as Meggie tried to glare through Drescher's chest.

"You told Beth? Who is this Beth? Should I be worried about our friendship?"

"Meggie-"

"Shut up, Drescher."

"No! You're my best friend! We've known each other since the womb and Beth is the new transfer student! She got slushied and I helped her out!"

"Ladies, as much as I really enjoy this situation-"

"_Shut up Drescher!_" the two snapped as they played ring-a-round-a-Drescher and Drescher's mouth snapped shut instantly.

"So are you gonna do it?" Meggie hissed and Fi shrugged.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your best friend, ogress. The whole 'biffles, I will follow you into the dark and give up my life for you' thing applies. I just want to know if it's really worth listening to my screeching day in and day out." Meggie explained and the light suddenly dawned in Fi's eyes.

"Oh my god, really? You'd do that for me?" Fi asked and Meggie nodded, before realizing that Fi couldn't see it.

"You know it. Even if it means complete and utter social suicide."

"I love you, too, Megs." Fiona said, pulling Meggie in for a hug before realizing that Drescher stood there awkwardly.

"Move it, airhead." Meggie said, pushing the boy into the lockers before pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Thank you." Fi said, pulling away from Meggie before turning to Drescher...

"Drescher did you need something?"

...only to find him gone, having fled down the hall at the first sign of freedom. He'd work on getting Fi's chemistry notes later.


	5. Pilot, Part Five

Pilot, Part Five

A/N: The part everyone's waiting for: The songs!

"All right guys! I'm excited to see what you've got for me today!" Will said with anticipation as he entered the choir room-and noticed two new faces sitting in the back row. "And what are you two doing here?"

"We'd like to audition for Glee, Mr. Schue!" Meggie squealed, bouncing up from her seat and twirling her skirt around before ducking into a light curtsy.

"But we're going to help Beth to do it." Fi said with much less enthusiam but getting up and bowing like a gentlewoman nonetheless before grabbing Meggie's hand a twirling her once more.

"All right, all right-Beth? If you'd like to come up front and perform?"

"Sure. Although, can I say? Whoever wrote this song down is waay off base when it comes to musical taste. And yours sucks."

Beth stuck a cd in the player on the floor and hit the play button, running to her place right before an alarm sounded and the music began.

Meggie spun around first, trying her damnedest to look sexy as she strutted her way up to Beth's left shoulder, wiggling her hips a little before her hand landed flat on the front of Beth's shoulder as she sang.

_Boys call you sexy _

_And you don't care what they say_

_See every time you turn around_

_They screaming your name_

Fiona spun around and did a little hip wiggle, flipping her long hair around before she did her own strut up to Beth's right shoulder and grabbed the girl on the back of her shoulder as she sang.

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they _

_See every time you turn around_

_They screaming your name_

When the verses actually began, Meggie pushed and Fi pulled, effectively spinning Beth around and leading her into her own strut as the three girls walked toward their captive audience.

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

As the chorus went into full swing Meggie, Beth and Fi did a self-edited version of the dance from the music video.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous _

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on tv_

_Number one chick_

_When I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it_

_Get it?_

Meggie and Fi began to twirl around Beth as she reached out and slid her fingers over their jaws, making them look her in the eyes as she swayed seductively between the two girls.

_Yeah you can talk about me_

_Cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me_

_And I know you want it_

_Want it?_

_Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_When I grow up!_

And with a flourish, Beth shocked them all by performing a back bend that ended in a full on split as Meggie and Fi posed.

There was a moment of silence before Goodey began clapping enthusiastically, standing and shouting "Encore! Encore!" as Meggie and Fi helped Beth, who was now a delicate shade of pink, up off the floor.

"Now-who thought I was a teeny bopper?" she asked, turning to the class.

"Guilty." Liam said softly, raising a hand before continuing. "I don't know why. It just seemed to fit you for some reason. You're kind of scary confident and the Pussycat Dolls sort of scream self-confidence to me."

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment." Beth said, before turning to Mr. Schue. "Hey, can Meggie and Fi join now?"

"What?" Will asked, looking up from his notes. "Oh, yes. Of course. That was very good girls. Maybe a little risque if we could tone it down a bit next time..."

Meggie and Fi giggled together as the trio went back to their seats and Will looked at the other kids.

"Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go Mr. Schuester, seeing as whoever felt themselves worthy to label me obviously didn't know what they were doing. My suggestion is absolutely deplorable and I'm mildly offended but won't let it get in the way of a performance. Lucas, I require your assistance." Sara said, pushing herself up from her chair and walking to the front of the room, where she pulled a mike stand and cordless mike and waited impatiently for Goodey to get to the piano, where she handed him sheet music and his eyebrows went up in response.

"Are you sure-"

"Just play it, Goode. I won't ask nicely again." Sara snapped and Goodey spread the sheets across the top of the piano before he crackedhis fingers and wiggled them in anticipation. "Any time now."

Goodey began to bang out a familiar melody and Sara gripped the mike stand, singing into the mike as she softly touched the mike as if singing a lover's ballad.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying fro?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

There was a loud bang and the piano music picked up as Sara ripped the mike away from the stand, letting the stand fall as she stepped over it toward the group, a ragingly determined look in her eyes.

_One, twenty one guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, twenty one guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

Sara ran a hand through the hair hanging in her eyes after her head banging and sang the next verse with such ease it sent chills through Will's body.

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

_You're in ruins_

Sara took a step back and suddenly launched herself up on the bleachers, winding herself in and out of her class mates as she sang the chorus, banging a foot on the floor on a down beat occasionally as she flung a hand in the air.

_One, twenty one guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, twenty one guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

The music cut off suddenly as Sara leapt from the bleachers and spun in the air, landing hard on her feet and the chills grew worse for Will as Sara proceeded to sing the last chorus a cappella, sounding very much like a funeral march instead of a Green Day song.

_One, twenty one guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, twenty one guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

_You and I..._

Sara ended up looking at the floor as her chest heaved and she breathed heavily into the mike. She flicked her hair out of her face and stood, defying anyone to oppose her as she stood there looking like the fight brought to life.

"Now who labelled me as a Broadway geek?" she asked and Goodey raised a hand. "Care to explain?"

"You act like Rachel Berry. Enough said." Goodey said and a snort of laughter escaped Beth's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Well, I _never_-"

"Very well done, Sara. Maybe one of the boys would like to go next?" Will interjected before Sara could get started on an hour long rant and glanced at the boys.

"It's my turn, if Liam doesn't mind, Mr. Schue. I think I know who gave me this song to perform and, out of all of us, I like this tune." Goodey said and Will nodded. Goodey began a tune that sounded like a player piano and Will smiled as his fingers flew across the keys as Beth and Fi both gave a loud whoop of agreement.

_It's nine o clock on a Saturday_

_And the regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sittin' next to me_

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

_He says 'Son, can you play me a memory?_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes.'_

_La la la da di da_

_La la da di da da da_

Goodey's fingers vanished across the piano keys as he closed his eyes and turned into something that was all love and pain and roots etched into his dark mocha skin as he wrapped everyone in the melody.

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the manager gives me a smile_

_Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see_

_To forget about life for a while_

Will watched as Goodey geared up for the pre-chorus, curving his back in concentration and nodding his head along with the sounds of the carnival Will could see in the back of his mind when he closed his eyes. He could almost smell the corndogs and cotton candy and the breeze across the water of the bay.

_And the piano it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar and say_

_'Man, what are you doin' here?'_

_La la la da di da_

_La la da di da da da_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Cause we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feelin' all right!_

Beth and Fi jumped up, clapping maniacally as Goodey's song drew to a close and dancing on the spot as Goodey humored them and played some of the instrumental parts of the song. When the group finally settled down, Will took charge and clapped a few times before speaking.

"Excellent job, Goodey. Your piano skills are fantastic. Seriously, they're almost unreal-how long have you been playing?" Will asked and Goodey shrugged.

"Three months, maybe, four." he muttered and Will's jaw dropped.

"You've been playing piano since you were four months old?"

"Give or take. My Meemaw's always said I was musically inclined." Goodey replied as if it was no big deal.

"I think I might have to agree. Now obviously, Beth picked the song-"

"Goodey's got mad skillz on the keys, Schue! Of course I'd pick Piano Man! Duh!" Beth called from the back and Goodey grinned at her, nodding his head as he slid back to his seat.

"So I guess I'm next?" Liam asked quietly and Will nodded, motioning for him to come up to the front and perform. Liam walked slowly through the room and soon stood across from a bright red electric guitar. "Can I use this?" he asked softly and Will shrugged.

"We've got the equipment, all we've gotta do is set it up." he replied and five minutes later Liam was plucking the strings of the guitar, turning and twisting the tuning pegs as he tried to find what he was looking for.

Finally, he struck the strings and a chord rang out, which he let vibrate for a moment before strumming for a few beats and opening his mouth to sing.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of _

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end_

_Is this the moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, Ohh_

_Nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there!_

Liam didn't do much during his performance other than stand there and get lost in his guitar playing but it was still pretty moving, in Will's opinion. Liam let the last chord reverberate through the choir room before looking back up at the group, waiting for feedback.

"Sara, you want to let us know why you chose this song for Liam?" Will asked and Sara snapped to attention immediately, causing Will to roll his eyes in a way that said 'Great. Rachel Berry 2.0.'

"Well, I noticed that Liam prefers to spend most of his time alone and in his own company, which isn't bad by the way, but I feel that he's just crying out for someone to be there for him through his self-imposed semi-silence-"

"I hate Nickelback." Liam interrupted, pulling the guitar back over his head and setting it on the stand before heading over to disconnect the wiring silently.

"Apparently I misjudged." Sara said, furrowing her brows together, confused. "But I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Hubert." Liam interrupted again, throwing himself down into the chair farthest from Sara and stewing in his own feelings as Will moved to the front of the room.

"You see, you guys? How wrong you were about each other? Let's try singing together-as a single unit-one more time and see if we can give it all we've got."

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

Sara spun onto the stage and stopped, arms wide and hands splayed as she began to sing.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Beth ran up the aisle from behind the audience seating as she sang, skipping and twirling joyfully as she bopped along to the beat.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Fi and Liam did an updated sort of waltz onto the stage, edged with a bit of salsa dancing and as Liam twirled Fi out they sang.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Everyone made their way up onto the stage to sing the chorus as they bounced around with each other, no defining dance moves in place.

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

Meggie joined Goodey at the piano bench, pretending to play along withhim as she began to belt out the next verse.

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Paying anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

Goodey joined Meggie for the second part of the verse, their voices melding as they pressed their sides together playfully, laughing the whole time.

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are gonna sing the blues_

_Oh the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Goodey continued to pound away as Meggie jumped up and ran towards the group still dancing around on stage, sliding Tom Cruise-like onto center stage as the chorus picked up once more.

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

Goodey's piano music stopped abruptly but the kids continued a cappella, amazing Will at how well they got along if they only put in a little bit of effort. This year-and, quite possibly, the years following-was shaping up to be something spectacular in Will's opinion.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights, people_

_Oh oh oh_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights, people_

_Oh oh oh_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights, people_

_Oh oh oh_

At this point, the group had huddled together in a half-circle, each sticking a hand in the center, one on top of the other with the rhythm of the words before finally throwing them up in the air as they sang at the top of their lungs

_DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'!_

Will clapped and stood, applauding the group as they laughed and play fought with each other on the stage. Fi and Beth were playing Ring Around the Rosie, Goodey had Liam in a headlock and Liam was standing there, trying to find anybody to get him away from Sara's diatribe. Will decided to intervene-after all, there's no such thing as too much practice.

No one noticed Lady watching from the back of the auditorium, crossing her arms angrily and huffing as she turned away, stomping childishly through the doors.

No one noticed Thusah as he watched from above, gripping the railing of the balcony so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

No one noticed as Daisy sat in the back of the audience, in the shadows, wishing for the glory days once again as she tried not to cry at how simple everything was for the ones on the stage.

"Hey guys? That was great. Journey would be proud. Liam we need to work on your stage fright and Meggie? You were a tiny bit flat but I think we can get you into the right range for your voice. The other teams at Nationals won't know what hit'em."

The kids cheered at Will's statements and he grinned, glad to be back in the saddle for another year.

"From the top."

A/N: Okay so what'd everybody think? Did you guys like the songs that I picked and how I tried to lay it out like the show does? Any characters you love already(or love to hate?)? What was your favorite part-line, scene, etc? I want feedback so I can write this better! I'm gonna try and set it up like a season of Glee so, yes, ladies and gentlemen, that means twenty two episodes and hopefully another eighty four(count'em) chapters! Also, in any reviews you might leave, let me know some songs you'd like to hear, or possibly an idea you might like to see played out-you never know, it might just show up! Also, I have an idea for a contest for a little bit later in the story to possibly introduce a new character so keep an eye out for that! Review, fave, and watch me!

And another thing? You guys are awesome. Absolutely, totaly freaking awesome! I was not expecting that many hits and favorites and alerts at all(I was thinking more along the lines of, like, one person) so now I'm all excited and bouncy and such! I love you guys! I suck at making speeches! Don't stop believin'!

Also to answer some burning questions:

internationalgleek786: Yes! We will absolutely see more of the original Gleeks but I'm not telling you who and I'm not telling you when! Can't guarantee a ND reunion this year but I have a plot line in mind that I'm not sure if I want to go through with or not yet so we'll see if that pans out-something else entirely may come up!

LisiLouLah-I love your name. For some reason it makes me think of Lady and the Tramp and not in a mean way-it's one of my favortie Disney movies ever besides Alice in Wonderland! Thanks for watching!

ness-All questions will be answered in time! Kurt and Blaine may not even be together in this fic but I do love me some Klaine-ness so it's quite possible...

.AJ: Thanks for the awesome! I think awesome is the most awesome word in the history of awesome. I'm so glad you liked Drescher-he's one of my babies. I have an entire story line planned out for him so you can look forward to that. I'm not exactly positive where Santana is at this point but I can guarantee you it's not working a pole. I absolutely love Santana, especially now that we've seen she has more than just the exterior bitch layer. I'm not positive if Quinn has another child or not right now but if she does she's probably a widowed mother because for some reason I just love watching lonely!Quinn because she's so mush more vulnerable even as she tries harder to hide it.


End file.
